Shelter systems are typically characterized as permanent or temporary. The distinction between the two is based upon such factors as the intended duration of use, the mobility of the device, and the durability of construction, but there is no absolute discriminator for what constitutes a permanent shelter versus a temporary one. However, by way of example, conventional “brick and mortar” or wooden frame buildings are generally thought of as permanent shelters. Tents and “lean-to's” are generally thought of as temporary shelters. Tents are generally made of fabric or non-woven materials, and may be supported by mechanical poles, air columns, or air pressure. Temporary shelters are used by the military, for example, for shelters and hospitals for rapidly moving troops. It is desirable that temporary shelters can collapsed, stored and transported in configurations which constitute less physical volume that the volume available inside the shelter when it is deployed. It is also desirable that temporary shelters be set up and torn down in a minimal amount of time.